ProjectZETA
by Shaosmaster01
Summary: Sonic goes missing after using Chaos Control to warp the chaos Emeraulds into a different Dimension along with himself and the blast that Eggman fires at mobius. Now Eggman is launching Project: ZETA for a shot at becoming universe ruler.
1. Episode 1: The Eggstar

Project: Zeta

**I do NOT own any characters of SEGA. **

**All Rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Episode 1: The Eggstar**

The Story starts with Sonic and his pals as they make for an all-out offensive towards the

Death Egg XII...

"Eggman! You won't get away!" He grabbed a few rings as he headed through a gravity pulling device.

Amy and Cream take the far left-side and find a path leading to the bridge room.

"Sonic, I'll Hack into the system's main programing unit to stall for more time! We still don't know all the way what Eggman is exactly up to."

Tails then began uploading a link towards Dr. Eggman's computer networking systems.

At the Bridge, Eggman could hear crackling coming from a nearby machine. The Echidna tore a hole through it and jumped out before turning to Eggman with his spiky fists pointing right at his face.

Amy and Cream came in from the room on the far left corner using an air duct from the cieling of the room. Within a few more short moments, Sonic the hedgehog himself had also arrived at the scene.

"Ho ho ho! So you think you've got me into a corner? My plan is far from finished."

"Tails! Do it now!" Cream called from the radio. "Got it. Launch Berserker mode."

Eggman tries to push a few buttons but then gets an error message, "Warning! No entry without Authorization. Please input Passowrd." It repeats this and while Eggman is distracted, Amy turns to Sonic and wraps her arms around his right-arm, "Sonic, I know this isn't the time or place but...I was thinking after this is all done, Maybe we could settle down and..."

Sonic turned to Cream, "Cream, Take Amy and get out of here. Tails, Set the Self-destruct Sequence for this place, We're out of here."

Eggman slammed his fist on the conrtol panel, "Why isn't it working? Argh, Piece of junk. No matter! I always have a Plan B. Shadow! Come forth!"

Shadow came up using an Elevator shaft from the next room. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Take care of these pests! Remember our deal we made."

"Of course.. Hmph." Shadow brung out all 7 Chaos Emeraulds.

Amy finally couldn't take anymore of being ignored, pushed aside and left behind. She took otu her hammer and swung it as hard as she could at Sonic, "Why don't you just admit it?"

Sonic got up, Charged a spindash at Amy and pinned her down to the ground,

"I shouldn't have to admit to anything, Amy. You want to know how I honestly feel about you? Alright, I'll tell you that I...I Hate you. You annoy me Everyday with the same question since we first met about how you've always fantisized dating me or even marriage, But I don't have time for those things or even _You_. Everytime we meet, You either end up getting captured by Eggman over there, Or the situation becomes worse than it already was before, I Hate you, Alright? You are the most annoying girl I have met on the face of mobius and I wouldn't want to be with you if you were the last girl on Mobius! That's _exactly _how I feel."

He got up and turned to Cream, "Cream, What are you waiting for, Take Amy and get out of here, Now!" Cream was hesitant but said nothing for a moment until as she was helping Amy up, "You did not really have to say it all like that, Mr. Sonic..." She bit her lip but Sonic turned to Eggman with his mind focused once again on his Back up plan.

Shadow chuckled, "You have a lot of ways for doing things, Sonic the hedgehog."

"Nevermind it, Just hand over the Chaos Emeraulds Shadow, and there won't be any problems."

"Eggman has granted me the power to surpass you. Rouge, Bring up the Master Emerauld and place it in the Console, On the roof of the Death Egg."

"Copy that, Shadow. I have just arrived from Angel Island. It seems that ignorant Echina wasn't gaurding it today."

Sonic and Knuckles turn to eachother and head for the roof of the Death Egg but the back way is blocked off by Eggman's Security bypass. "Well Sonic, I believe I should say this to you, If my ship goes down, I'm taking you and all of your friends with it. Shadow, Launch the Eggstar!"

"As you wish." Shadow warps to the seven console altars on the top of the ship.

Placing the 7 Chaos Emeraulds into the consoles setup on the small altar-like machines, a slight spark began to generate. Rouge had used a crane from one of 's machines and placed the Master Emerauld down at the center, inside a bigger console.

"Self-Destruct Sequence has been engaged. Ten Minutes until Self-destruction of Death Egg XII." The Computer began the countdown. Amy got up and limped over towards Eggman. She typed in a code and reset the data that was in fact an access code used by Tails. "Security alert canceled. Resuming auto-networking." The Computer's code turned back to Blue.

Tails bit his lip before staring Amy down, "Amy, Why? We were so close!"

Cream turned to the Air duct, "Mr. Sonic, There is an air duct open from here. I bet it can take you to the skydecks of the ship, near the roof."

"Way to go, Cream! Alright. Tails, Eggman's all yours. Knuckles, I'm assuming you've got Rouge so I'll leave her to you, But you leave Shadow to me."

"Doctor, The Eggstar needs a little time to Charge. Once the energy from the Chaos Emeraulds and the Master Emerauld are completely absorbed, You should get a massive energy reading from your power level meter on your computer. When it is ready, Give the word."

"But the Fire button is where I am at, Shadow. I've got something new in addition to this."

Dr. Eggman turns to Amy and helps her up, "Hehehe, It looks like Sonic still won't accept you. Why don't you join me. You can have Shadow if you want."

Amy didn't even bother looking towards Sonic as she took Eggman's hand, "Hold me hostage and don't let me out. I'm all yours. I will not resist." She drops her hammer to the floor.

Tails' mouth dropped open, "Amy! What are you doing?"

"Something I should've just done a long time ago. Sonic has opened my eyes today. I am nothing more than a thorn at his side. I know what he said was harsh but, I can accept that. More importantly...Now that my eyes are open..."

*Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bl~~~~~p* Eggman checks the Power level on the energy reading from the computer, "Hohoho! Shadow, This is it. I'm ready. Charge up the laser and Aim it at the earth!"

Tails could no longer watch this and decided to intervien. Amy turned immediately to Tails and stopped him. "Out of the way, Amy! You know, You shouldn't let Sonic talk you down like that. You forget one thing strong about Sonic: His attitude. If you want him, You should try talking him down like he does you. It sounds like you are joining with Eggman, But you wouldn't do that even if he did hurt your feelings."

"My feelings don't matter to him, Tails. It is as I said before, My eyes are finally open, I was once blind, That Amy is no more. Now I see. But If I can't have Sonic, No one will!"

She shoves Tails back and a hot laser wall shoots up from the ground. "Darn it...Great, That's just great. Now I can't get through!"

Amy turns to Dr. Eggman, "Dr. Eggman, Let me fire the Eggstar. Aim it right at Mobius."

Dr. Eggman raised an eye, "I normally don't take orders from Anybody, But...Hmmm, Yes, very well, veerry well. Give it a try, Amy."

He gets up out of his Chair, which is so tall, Amy had to literally stand on top of the chair in order to press the fire button.

"Shadow! This is Amy!"

"What? What's going on?"

"I pressed the Fire button. Don't worry, I'm on yourside now. Sonic and Knuckles are heading your way. Expect them to try to foil the Doctor's plan once again."

"Hmph, So even you would turn on that hedgehog. Everyone already knows that you love him."

"That love is blind. I realise...There is another way to win Sonic's heart and it isn't by force."

"Stop reading magazines! They don't make sense anymore."

"I don't read magazines, I read this new book I baught yesterday afternoon. It is at home but, It is called "Paths of Love". I realised that after the book didn't work and, Sonic only grew to hate me more, I decided this time, I would go with my own intuition."

Rouge snatches the radio away and shuts it off, "Shadow, don't mind Amy. Sonic and Knuckles are here."

**Conclusion: uh oh, Sonic and Knuckles have been expected by both Amy and Rouge. Is this really betrayal on Amy's Part? Or is there a little more to her intuition than just the way it sounds? And How will Sonic and Knuckles stop the Energy from the Eggstar that is about to Fire and Obliterate all of mobius? Find out next time in the next exciting episode of Project: ZETA.**

Well, What do you think about it so far? I'll be making the Chapters/Episodes a little longer sometime. Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading...


	2. Episode 2: Chaos Corruption

Sorry for the long haitus, Internet has been a nightmare trying to get back online. Anyway, Without further delay, Enjoy the next exciting episode of Project: ZETA. (By the way, These are labeled as Episodes instead of Chapters. I don't know why, I just think it's more interesting to put them as episodes. SonicX had them so I was thinking, why not?)

Project: Zeta

**I do NOT own any characters of SEGA. **

**All Rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Episode 2: Chaos Corruption**

Shadow turns towards Sonic while Knuckles runs towards Rouge.

"So, Sonic. You really think you can stop the Doctor's plans this time?"

"Do I think? I _know_ I can." He said with a smug grin on his face.

Shadow groaned, "Your overconfidence is going end you, Sonic."

"The Hero of the story always dies hard. All I need to do is keep on running."

Shadow says nothing more, getting tired of talking so instead, He walks over to the ledge, "Do you see that Cannon over there? It aims directly for Mobius. If the blast were to reach the earth, All human life would perish into complete nothingness. We will live the rest of our lives in Darkness."

"Sonic!" Tails called on the Radio. "What is it Tails, He answered back as the remote he had was also still in his right-hand.

"The Eggstar that Dr. Eggman Built. It contains huge amounts of massive energy waves. If Energy like this were to make collision towards earth, All of Mobius will be blown up! Sonic, You have to find away to stop the Blast, It is about to fire!"

Sonic hung up the radio and turned it off and then, He turned towards the Master Emerauld while Rouge was fighting with Knuckles in distraction. "The Seven Servers are Chaos...Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos. The positive Power of Chaos is extracted by our feelings and our hearts." He stands on top of the Master Emerauld.

Rouge turns to Shadow, "What are you doing! Stop Sonic!"

Shadow folds his arms and closes his eyes. "There's no need. I fulfilled my promise to Maria once before. Sonic also has a promise he must keep to himself. That Promise is what he made to his friends and also to all of those people who live on that planet. I have no need to try and stop him. You heard what the Doctor said about his new project so whether the Eggstar fails or not, Sonic still won't live very long. If all goes according to plan, Eggman will be claimed as the ruler of the universe."

Rouge seemed to like this idea so she continued fighting with Knuckles, In which case, Knuckles was doing push-ups with one arm behind his back waiting on her.

She turned to Knuckles, "You've got some nerve doing push-ups at a time like this."

Knuckles turned to her, "Well, You were just standing around so I assumed you were done. If you're not, Then let's continue but don't think that our little bout is over, You're gonna get it for taking my Master Emerauld off of the Angel Island again."

While Knuckles and Rouge argue, Sonic begins focusing on the positive power of the Chaos Emeraulds as well as the power from the Master Emerauld and becomes Super Sonic.

"Doctor. The Charge is ready. The Cannon is firing."

Down over at the Mustache-shapped part of the Death Egg, The Laser lowers out from the nose and begins charging the laser using the negative energy of the Chaos Emeraulds.

The Chaos Emeraulds then turn Black, burning out the rest of the energy.

As Super Sonic, he flies down towards the Cannon as it fires a huge blast. He holds his hands up charging a slight yellow sphere from them.

_"Looks like this is going to be close."_ He generates a shield around him as the blast is held back. "It looks like I have no choice..." He growls trying to hold the gigantic blast back.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic releases a huge energy barrier around him and the blast and then, They warp out through a void. The Remaining energy from the Chaos Emeraulds then, All of a sudden warp one by one and vanish. The Master Emerauld however stays put. "Sonic, Come in! Sonic...? SONIC!"

Tails called from the Radio that Sonic had dropped from his hands as he transformed into Super Sonic. Shadow noticed the radio and picked it up. "Looks like he was just a hedgehog and nothing more."

Tails turned off the radio and turned to Cream, "Cream, Come on. Let's get out of here. We have to go back home now. We can't stay here." he turned to Amy but said nothing as he took Cream's hand who held Cheese chao in her arms.

Knuckles walked around the Master Emerauld to try and figure out what was wrong with it.

"Hmm...This is bad. The Energy drainage used to fire that cannon that Eggman was talking about seemed to have drained a huge amount of the negative energy from them. Sonic only absorbed about 50% of the energy so he must've used all of the power he had to warp through space with the Chaos Control and save all of Mobius. However, The Energy from the Master Emerauld is corrupted. I'll have to find a way to restore its' power."

Tikal rises from the Master Emerauld with Chaos. 3 years ago, Tikal sealed away herself with Chaos to protect the world from disaster and sadness ever coming about again.

Tikal came out of the orange-red spirit light with Chaos. "Knuckles..." She falls to the ground.

Knuckles helps her up, "Are you okay?" he asks while moving her arm around his shoulder.

"The Master Emerauld's power is gone. Somehow, The Chaos Emeraulds became corrupted as well as the Master Emerauld. Knuckles, I would like for you to meet with me at the Hidden Palace, The Area underneath our Sky Sanctuary. It maybe in ruins but the altar and...The Super Emeraulds serve as the backup power of the Master Emerauld. We must take it there. We cannot give up."

Knuckles nodded. Rouge sighed, "We won...But it sure doesn't feel like a win. Shadow, are you aware that Sonic was able to use Chaos Control?"

"I was fully aware of that, Rouge. If not for that Chaos Control ability, He would be dead along with all of the earth. At any rate, You can proceed with the Doctor's plan as you wish. I know _exactly_ where Sonic is. I'm going to use the power of one of the Super Emeraulds to warp there. The Doctor still believes I'm on his side because of a deal we made. The Deal is off if I can no longer use the Chaos Emeraulds. Apparently, That means, Sonic is still able to surpass me. I'm going to him so that I can show him what True power is."

"Does Knuckles' issue with the Corruption of the Chaos Emeraulds even concern you? Did the Doc plan this all along? And What about the Master Emerauld, What did he need it for anyway? You men have a lot that never makes sense."

"You ask too many questions Rouge."

"Where are you going now?"

"Where else? I'm going to Amy's house. I took my gun over there and left it. I left it because I wanted Sonic to shoot her if he came over but Sonic _never _goes over her house so apparently, it was a complete waste of time. I need a Chaos Emerauld to activate my Gun, That's why I'm taking it with me."

"You mean, You can sense exactly not only where Sonic is by tracing the energy he used but also the Chaos Emerauld's location? I should've used you as a radar instead of the one the Doctor made."

"I am no one's Toy Rouge. I could kill you for wanting to use me like that."

"Hah, Some _Ultimate Lifeform _you are."

Tails, Cream and Knuckles leave with The Master Emerauld, Tikal and Chaos towards Angel Island back down on Mobius (Earth) But the question still remains...

==Where in the world is Sonic the Hedgehog at?==

**Sonic, The Hero of Mobius, The Speed of Speeds, The World's Fastest, The Knight of the Wind has fallen {Or so it seems...} Meanwhile, What will become of the Master Emerauld? Is Tikal's return a good thing or a bad thing now that Chaos is back? And What of Shadow? What exactly is he planning to do with Sonic? What is Eggman's True Scheme? All Questions will be answered in the next exciting episode of Project: ZETA**

::::Hey, Sorry if it seems like it's not long enough. I know I tried to make it as long as possible but I'm working on another story as well which is NOT a fan-fic rather...My own Anime xD! At any rate, Please ( I repeat: PLEASE) R & R {Read and review} what you think and if I should change up some things. Your Imput will be very helpful to my future episodes.


	3. Episode 3: Sonic & Crystal

Project: Zeta

**I do NOT own any characters of SEGA. **

**All Rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Episode 3: Sonic & Crystal**

_(The Adventure Continues-)_

-Somewhere, In a Voided Alternate Dimension-

Sonic wakes up. His gloves are busted. He also sees that the Chaos Emeraulds somehow are with him but they are Blackened and Powerless now. "Ugh...Where is this?" He looks around as he gets up. It was dark outside. The Moon glissened down a light that shined dim.

He looks around to see if he can find any help so he staches the Chaos Emeraulds underneath a nearby Tree for now.

"_What is this place...? Am I in another world? If so, What world then? I know when worlds collided at one time, Blaze came to my world but it would require the use of the Sol Emeraulds to reach her world now. I know it isn't Mario's world. Our last confrontation was at Brawl. Though I wouldn't want to run into him again anytime soon, I still hope he's doing alright."_ He gave some thought as to where he might be as he sat down by a nearby tree to think.

A Creature sitting along the tree-trunks looks down to see Sonic. "What's the Matter, Are you lost?"

Sonic looked up. The Creature threw down an Apple and jumped down. Sonic caught the Apple and then wondered. "Your Dimension is Alternate from My dimension. I wonder how that could've happened."

The Creature bit down on the apple in its' hand and turned towards the sky, "Dimension? You are not from here then?" It asked. "Nope. My Name is Sonic the Hedgeghog. Where I'm from, They call me Sonic." He took out his hand for a handshake. The Creature replied with a hug instead. "My name is Crystal Navaday. I am not of you, Hedgehog. I am a Navian, An Offworld creature."

"You mean, You're from another planet?" This caught him off gaurd. She let go of him and locked eyes, "Yes. I am from another planet but I am friendly with the Anthropists here."

Sonic looked around, "What is this place?" He wanted to know before.

"This is Centural Territory, Also known as Miracle Fields. These are called Miracle Fields because of the endless dreams that people have. It is a thoughtful place for gatherings. You said you had come from an Alternate Dimension. This world is known as 3rd world or...The 3rd Millium.

Sonic's eyes shrank in shock, "3rd Millinium? That means...My Chaos Control took me into the Future 3000 years later...! That's bad...I didn't think the Chaos Emeraulds had that much juice. But then again, Anything is possible when you warp through space with unlimited power."

"Ha. Sonic..." Crystal bit into the last of her apple and then took Sonic's hand. "Your glove. It is all busted up!"

"I think I ruined it using the Chaos Control to warp a blast away from my own world, Back in Mobius."

"I see. Sonic, When you see me, Do I look familiar to someone in your world?"

"Now that I think about it...You look like someone I know. Perhaps Amy but..."

"Well, Don't get mixed up. Let me help you out. Maybe you can show me those Chaos Emeraulds you used that you said had unlimited Power."

"Okay, Sure. Follow me, I'll show you where I stached them."

He takes Crystal back to the Tree where he first arrived and also where he stached All 7 Chaos Emeraulds.

Sonic handed her one. "This is a Chaos Emerauld." Crystal locked eyes with it. "But it is Blackened. The True color of this Chaos Emerauld is Yellow but why is it Black? Black is the color of Death. That means, This Chaos Emerauld might be out of power. Are your other ones' out of power as well, Sonic?"

"Like I said, I may have used most of the Positive energy while the blast that was aiming for my Home in Mobius could've used all of the Negative energy. Any remaining energy that I had and that the Chaos Emeraulds had must've canceled eachother out."

"In Other words, They are just blackened out but they are not yet out of power. If what you said about them having unlimited energy then the only thing you can to is try to release any remaining energy that you have. What are Chaos Emeraulds powered by? Surely they must have a Power Source, Sonic."

"The Power source is the Master Emerauld which, If it is not with me, It is with my Friends, Back in my world."

"Okay. Well Just because the controller of the Chaos Emeraulds is away doesn't mean they are powerless. Is there like some kind of ancient tribe code that they go by to summon its' power?"

"It goes like this: _The Servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The Controller is the one that unifies the Chaos._ At least that's what I learned from Knuckles. He said something about the Chaos Emerauld's True power about a week ago."

"Nevermind the past, I was looking for a point. You said that Chaos is Power enriched by the heart. I don't believe that the Chaos Emeraulds are powered by the Master Emerauld alone then...Nope. I believe that the Chaos Emeraulds are powered by our hearts. Maybe I am just guessing but, The Positive Energy is from our hearts. The Negative energy comes from Ambitions, Power hunger, Lusts of Revenge, Perhaps even Sadness. In order for the Chaos Emeraulds to keep their power...It isn't about restoring them from the Master Emerauld, It is about the Dedication of Happiness towards everyone who wants to live peaceful lives just like you and I. Our Hopes and Dreams make us happy and our hearts make us who we are. That's what gives power to these Emeraulds."

She locked eyes with him before focusing on things that make her happy in her life while holding on to the Chaos Emerauld. The Chaos Emerauld starts to glow as if energy is just pooring into it.

Sonic's jaw nearly dropped, "You're not even from my world and yet you're able to restore power to the Chaos Emerauld Just like that."

"It is a snap, Sonic. There is no need for me to be in your world. You already told me a lot more than you needed to when you gave me just one hint: 'Chaos is Power, power enriched by the heart.' That's all I needed. When you think of things that make you happy in your life, The Power of the Chaos Emerauld reacts to the happiness and the feelings you have from your heart. I think that would be what your friend, Knuckles was trying to say to you, Sonic."

"Cool. That's one restored. Six more to go." Sonic turned to Crystal. "Thanks, Crystal. Do you have a Power source for your world?"

"Actually, No. This world's Power source is Elements. The Elemental Sapphire Gems are different than your Chaos Emeraulds. The only power source they require is the Sanctuary that they usually stay in. If you want, I can restore power to Your Chaos Emeraulds and take you back to your world."

"That'd be great, Thanks again."

"No problem! If you want, I'll even help you out in your world. I've got nothing better to do."

"Nah. On second thought, Not yet. If Everyone thinks I'm dead because of that stunt I pulled, I had better not return back so soon. I'd like to stay in your world a little longer, Get to know the place."

"Well we have very little Antagonists however, Take your time, Sonic. For the world has much of it for the taking."

"Crystal, I've gotta ask you. Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know why, Sonic. I suppose it could just be my strong sense of justice. I mean, If you see an Old lady trying to cross a street and cars won't let her, Isn't it common sense to lend a helping hand?"

Sonic nodded and smiled, "That makes sense. Well. I'm glad you're helping me out."

"Don't worry about it! Explore! Get in trouble! Go get injured, Get some experience! Do Something, Sonic. By the way, Sonic must mean _Speed_ and speed in this world is always in the wind. What's your motto?"

"To keep on running. No matter what."

"Nice motto. Mine is to keep on perservering. No matter how tough things get, No matter how Challenging things get, I will stand my ground and fight to protect."

"Ha. Now I _know _You and Amy aren't the same. Fine, Let's look around. I don't usually stand around in one place for this long."

"If you have a conversation you start, you have to finish it. Just like a fight, Just finish it. It doesn't just end by running away because it comes back for more."

Sonic thought about his fights with Metal Sonic, And also about his fights with Shadow and Knuckles. He's ran away from Amy's fight for love for him for a long time. Realising this, He stood up and took Crystal into his arms. "Let's go for a ride." He smirked.

**For now, Sonic is safe with Crystal in her world. Meanwhile, What of the others back on Mobius?**

==Please R & R==


	4. Episode 4:The Failproof plan

**PROJECT:**

** Z.E.T.A.**

**Characters**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Mario

Luigi

Crystal


	5. Episode 5: Project ZETA Activates

**PROJECT:**

** Z.E.T.A.**

**Characters**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Mario

Luigi

Crystal


	6. Episode 6: Return of the Eggfleet

**PROJECT:**

** Z.E.T.A.**

**Characters**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Mario

Luigi

Crystal


	7. Episode 7: Hyper Metal Sonic Interviens

**PROJECT:**

** Z.E.T.A.**

**Characters**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Mario

Luigi

Crystal


	8. Episode 8: A Hidden Power

**PROJECT:**

** Z.E.T.A.**

**Characters**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Mario

Luigi

Crystal


	9. Episode 9: Amy's Despiration

**PROJECT:**

** Z.E.T.A.**

**Characters**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Mario

Luigi

Crystal


	10. Episode 10: False Intuition

**PROJECT:**

** Z.E.T.A.**

**Characters**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Mario

Luigi

Crystal


	11. Episode 11: The Hero that returns

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

P style="PADDING-LEFT: 10px; PADDING-TOP: 10px"

PBProject: Z.E.T.A./B/P

PBSonic And Shadow: Owned by SEGA/B/P

PBMario and Luigi: Owned by NINTENDO/B/P

PBCrystal: Fan-Made Character/B/P

PBYoshi: Also Owned by NINTENDO/B/P

PBIEpisode 1: Return of the King/I/B/P

PSEGA World.../P

PSonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream were all on Offensive against

Eggman because he is At it again.../P

PThe Story Begins on the Death Egg XII.../P

P"Eggman! You won't get away with this!" Sonic yelled as he ran up the loops,

Grabbing a few rings along the Rolled her eyes and just climbed the

ladder in the back. Cream flew up to the Powerlaser Breaker Cannon in which,

wasBRBeing charged up. Tails hacked into Eggman's Main component Computer

frames and began Rechanneling a Beserker Mode,BRIn which, all systems will fry

and/or Overload./P

PEggman Laughed at their Futual Efforts however, and was ready to make

Porkrinds out of Sonic./P

P"Oooh Ho ho ho! I will get away this time. Because this time, there is

nothing you can do to Stop me..." Eggman Paused,BR"Where'd That Knuckle-headed

Mutt go to?" He Yelled. But Little did he know, Knuckles had already Torn

through the FluxBRCopasitator that simulates the Legs and the Core of the

Computer. Soon thereafter he had already heard that call there of./P

PAmy, by now was on top of the Machine, "Hey Sonie! Now that I'm not so liable

to getting Captured, Will you Marry me?"BRShe called down to Sonic. Sonic

looked to her Bitterly, "You are SO annoying! Stop Asking me already, My answer

was final since we first met!" Then Amy got Angry. "...Then...Then I'll Help

Eggman." Amy Said as she Jumped down with tears in her eyes./P

PCream called to Tails, "Tails, It looks like the Cannon is Malfunctioning.

You can access the Berserker Mode now!" She called,BR"Right, Beserker Mode,

ENGAGE!" He hits the Go button on his Labtop and the Machine goes out of

Eggman's Control./P/DIV


End file.
